The present disclosure generally relates to reducing reflections in source-terminated channels.
Input/Output (I/O) circuits are commonly included in integrated circuit devices such as memory devices and memory controllers to transmit and receive data and/or control signals over one or more communication links. The drivers and/or receivers of the I/O circuits may include on-chip termination circuits to improve impedance matching between the I/O circuits and the communication links and reduce unwanted reflections.